


禁锢

by LianBB



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LianBB/pseuds/LianBB





	禁锢

黑暗潮湿的环境，一位发情的omega被一堆alpha围堵在墙角，那群不怀好意的alpha释放出各不同的信息素，信息素混合起来的味道令人作呕，但下身却越来越空虚，就渴望某种东西的入侵。衣裳被扯的差不多了，就当omega陷入绝望，一阵极其浓郁的信息素传来，那群alpha被这强烈的高级alpha信息素的到来吓的落荒而逃。那人穿着皮鞋走来，地面上的水被男人的踩踏而啪啪作响，alpha将身上的西装外套脱下，盖在了仅仅剩下一条底裤的omega身上，然后踢开了被地面污水染湿的衣服，抱起了omega，omega依在alpha的怀里，疯狂吸取这极其好闻的信息素，抬头看着这位alpha，他带着金框眼镜，棱角是如此的分明，omega感到十分舒适，低声细语的道了声谢谢，alpha没有回他，只不过抱着他肩膀的那只手握的越来越重，omega由于身体的催情，很快就犯困了了，静静的就睡了过去。

等再次醒过来，自己穿着一条码数偏大的白衬衫 躺在一张洁白柔软的床上四周还有散落的玫瑰花瓣，肌若凝脂omega在这张床上显的是如此的般配，万一格格不入的是脚腕上被拷住铁链子。  
“醒了？”alpha从门口走了进来，手中端着一碗粥，坐到了床头，一口一口的喂给omega，“那个…先生…这个锁链…”  
alpha没有理会，直到喂完omega粥，“你还有第二次发情期。”落下一句话后便出去了。  
omega待在床上，鲜嫩细白的小脚试图想要脱离开锁链，无奈锁的太紧，细腻的皮肤被磨蹭到脱皮且发红。omega急躁的心情促使着第二次发情期的到来，omega挺起身子，手将床单抓起了一坨，玫瑰花瓣被指甲扣破。身子渐渐起了一层红雾，眼神也更加迷离，甜蜜的黄油蛋糕信息素一下充满了整个房间，一处缝隙都不留，正当omega难受得哭泣时，alpha进来了，他的信息素压制住了omega的信息素，也安抚着omega。  
alpha来到床头柜拿出了润滑液绷带。跨坐在omega的身下解开了自己的衣物。  
两具赤裸的肉体躺在白红交加的床上，alpha扯过白色绷带绑在了omega的眼睛以及身上各处，被遮挡住视线的omega很是害怕，低声呜咽着，alpha吻上了他的唇，干燥的口腔被湿润的舌头滋润着，舌尖略过口腔的每一处地方，omega则因为缺水不断吮吸着水分。alpha松开唇后口中的银丝连接着omega微微伸出的舌尖，明显这是不够。  
alpha手从胸部划到下身，上下撸动起omega的性器，没过多久omega便达到高潮，乳白色的液体喷射到床上，有些还沾到了红色的花瓣上。alpha挤出了一点润滑液抹在omega的后穴处，  
但很让人惊奇，alpha俯下身子依在omega耳旁，舔咬着他的耳垂“宝贝，你好棒，会出水。”  
白色绷带捆住了omega的双手，却因为omega的挣扎而将手磨出了血珠，过一会就渗透了出来，alpha紧皱起了眉头，咬破了自己的手指，将血滴在omega身上。  
看着着完美的作品，alpha才满意的笑了，接下来就是极乐空间了。


End file.
